


Disco Heaven

by latenightlionheart



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: oh the lights dim while we're dancingyeah the floor is shakingin this disco heavendisco heaven





	

Wedged between her two beautiful boyfriends, Summer looks up at the shimmering disco ball above them and smiles contently, genuinely - the first smile of its kind in many weeks. The roster split had been hard on a lot of people, but god, Summer had missed these two. And now they were together, dancing breathlessly in the dark, dark club. It was everything she needed, especially after the exhausting month she'd had.

Of course they'd all dressed to the nines but Summer's wearing her flashiest dress and Tyler had absolutely insisted on an extra dusting of glitter. She'd be shiniest, most eye catching girl in the club he told her, and to him, to Fandango, she definitely is. She always is.  
  
The music is loud and Summer can feel it vibrating through her body, pounding in her chest, spurring her racing heartbeat and her feet alike. She could really get lost in a beat like this, in a place like this. She's only pulled back to reality when Tyler stumbles slightly and steps on her foot. He mouths a "sorry!" and Fandango wags a finger at him before spanking him playfully on the ass and winking at Summer. Summer can't help but giggle at Tyler pretending to be scandalised but continuing to dance, completely off rhythm to the music. Tyler may be perfection personafied but he still can't dance a lick, not that Summer and Fandango hadn't tried to teach him. Not that it matters much though either, he still looks gorgeous trying and Summer and Fandango appreciate his enthusiasm.

They're so close, the three of them dancing together awash in a sea of party people. Fandango's grin is toothy and wide, hands roaming to touch as hips gyrate and thrust. Tyler even ceases snapping selfies for a moment (just a moment) to grab one of Summer's hands and spin her clumsily. She laughs and reverses the movement, sending Tyler careening into Fandango's waiting arms. Now it's Summer that's reaching for her phone for a pic.

The crush of the crowd and the heat of so many bodies moving in unison is undeniable, inescapable, but somehow, to them, it feels like they're the only ones in the club. Summer is beaming, radiating joy, never missing a step and Fandango and Tyler share nodding smirks when they see her close her eyes in an euphoric trance. She's finally back where she belongs, with nothing standing between her, Tyler, and Fandango but the music.  


**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Disco Heaven", Lady Gaga.


End file.
